Ginny and the Snaggle
by BoyFlea
Summary: Ginny feels that there is no point to life without Harry...
1. Snape's Smile

Ginny's Snaggle

Chapter One - Snape's Smile

Ginny Weasley walked to her Divination class. Her third year had started quite uneventfully and Hogwarts seemed to be getting more and more full of strangers.

The new classes seemed to be piling on yet more work. Her friends gossiped and everyone seemed excited. Ginny could not face the climb to the class, so held back, clutching her bag to her chest.

Outside, the late Autumn sun fell on a warm and glorious scene. Ginny was not always so dreamy or romantic. In fact more often than not, she would always be the one cracking jokes and gossiping about how Spidery Alice Fullikins from Ravenclaw had been seen hanging around with those Hufflepuff boys again. Today though she felt just a little lonely.

Of course, what with everyone talking about Harry Potter, Ginny felt a bit embarrassed at her infatuation with the charming, heroic champion of Hogwarts. Harry had always been nice to her, and of course, she understood that Harry did not actually love her, and of course, she would be a fool to think she could compete with that lucky Cho Chang or Hermione that everyone was always talking about.

She should just forget about. Get on with her life. And of course, Colin Creevey liked her too, but she suspected it was only due to their mutual topic of Harry Potter and his exploits.

"Damn Harry Potter!" Ginny muttered. She was still thinking about him.

Striding down the North Wing stairwell, she kept on going and walked out into the glorious sunshine. The warm light penetrated her clothes and made her glow. She smiled and kept on walking for a bit. Ahead were the hedged gardens glowed a fiery, warmth as she numbly walked forward into their colourful embrace.

Sitting down on a bench, she noted a small envelope. Surprised, she turned it over, and noted that her name was on it too! Her shock subsided when she opened it.

"Due to some affair of the heart, you will not be in class today. Please read up on Tea Leaves: Earl Grey, and divine what will happen to you this week for class next Wednesday. Due to the cause of your departure, I will only fine Gryffindor 5 points. Prof. Trelawney."

Ginny smiled, and laid back on the bench. Staring into the great blue sky above, she felt a warm and inner-peace. In her dazed state, she daydreamed about Harry sweeping her off of her feet. She started from her reverie and felt as though something awful was soon to happen to Harry.

Biting her lip, Ginny made a note of a large black Rat and Harry's scar in her divination studies. She was not sure why, by Professor Trelawney always liked to talk about Harry too.

"Can't they just leave him alone" whispered Ginny as the fading images of dark foreboding subsided.

"Ginny Weasley? What on earth are you doing here?" barked Snape, who had suddenly appeared at her side.

Ginny stared up into his angry face. She did not know why, but she just did not seem to care. Her mouth opened, but Ginny could not hear any words forthcoming.

To her great surprise, Snape sat down next to her, with a look of concern on his face. "You seem to be crying girl. Please stop it at once." He said stiffly, and Snape produced a handkerchief and forced it into Ginny's trembling hand. There were indeed tears in here eyes and Ginny was surprised at herself. What on earth had brought on her crying? Snape leaned back on the bench and pinched the bridge of his nose. Letting out a long sigh, he asked Ginny if she felt better. Ginny nodded in response.

Snape said wearily "50 points from Gryffindor. Return to your class."

"But I have already been punished. Professor Trelawney knows I am here." protested Ginny.

Snape sat up, and seemed fit to explode, until Ginny offered him the note. Awaiting a vent of pure rage, instead Snape let out a dry laugh.

"Very well Miss Weasley. I will not interfere. Divination is none of my business. So why are you out here Miss Weasley?"

"I - I'm not sure, sir." stuttered Ginny

"Well try harder! I'm out here because that twit Neville covered the dungeon in poison again. There all in there at the moment cleaning it up. I needed to get a breath of fresh air. That's my reason for being here. Now, Miss Weasley, what is your reason?" Snape leaned closer to Ginny, still blinking from whatever noxious potion Neville had gotten wrong this time.

"I needed a breath of fresh air too. And it is nice and sunny." Ginny stared up into the sky and felt happy, despite more tears flooding her eyes once more.

"That Harry Potter has a lot to answer for. He disrupts my classes, flouts the rules and seems to be turning every silly girl's head." sniped Snape.

"That's not true!" squealed Ginny, who instantly felt very silly for having done so.

"Oh Miss Weasley, Mr Potter is not worthy of all of this attention. Do not feel bad about it - I mean he's simply not worth it. Well, I mean, there's more to life than a Harry Potter." Snape looked at Ginny's confused face. "Oh listen to me, trying to be an agony aunt or some-such. Forget Harry Potter. His father was a fool, and Harry will no doubt follow in his footsteps."

Snape stood up. "Come on Miss Weasley. Get back to class."

Ginny stood up, and numbly gathered up her things. As she began to leave, she turned to Snape.

"Thank you, Mr. Snape," beamed Ginny.

"Come on Ginny, I'd better go see how Neville's doing. Disastrously I suspect!" Snape smiled and left Ginny walking back into Hogwarts. Well, that was odd! Snape was actually almost human, thought Ginny. Ginny returned to the Gryffindor dormitory, earning a wry look from the Fat Lady as she entered. The place was empty, and now that she had had time to think, she realised that once more, she had been caught up in something else about Harry Potter.

And she had cried! How embarrassing!

Sitting in the corner of the big empty room, she began to doodle. For some reason, she could not get the idea of a large black rat out of her mind. She took out a large, blank scroll and with a lump of charcoal from the fireplace, she began to sketch out the beast. The sketch was not quite right, so she did another and another, until a full twenty scrolls gathered around her feet.

Lunch had begun and finished, and Ginny had failed to notice. Harry and his pals entered the room, as did a lot of other pupils. Ginny ignored them all. Hermione tapped her on the shoulder. "Hiya Ginny," she said. Leafing through the scrolls, Hermione added "They're really good."

"Hi Hermione! How are you!" enthused Ginny.

"Fine. You seem happy today. "

"Why shouldn't I? I didn't realise I was being so miserable." Ginny snapped.

"Well, you haven't. But..." Hermione looked embarrassed.

Ginny stared at her, then realised what Hermione was blushing about. Ginny put down her scrolls and held Hermione's hand.

"Thankyou, but really, I don't mind if you do love Harry or not."

"Oh, well, I like him. But, all these rumours about us two is silly. I mean..."

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ginny?"

"Can we not talk about Harry?"

Hermione looked at Ginny and put her arm around her. "Oh Ginny. I'm sorry. I know Ron teases, but you shouldn't be embarrassed about Harry or anything. He's just a boy and doesn't know much better, so..."

"Hermione! Please, can we just talk about something else? Please?"

Ginny and Hermione realised that others were looking at them. "Have you eaten yet Ginny? Lessons are in five minutes." worried Hermione.

"Yeah. But it's only with that Hagrid."

"Well, why not show him these? He'd love them"

"Yeah. Ok. After Snape this morning I had better redeem myself a bit."

Hermione looked puzzled and so Ginny told her of how he had let her off and how Professor Trelawney had know where she was. Hermione snorted about the professor's prediction. "She can see that bench from her tower you ninny! Probably sent an owl to drop it there just before you got to it or something! But Snape - that was amazing. I must try crying in front of him too some..."

"I didn't do it on purpose!" exploded Ginny. "I'm off to Hagrid... See you later."

And with that, Ginny stormed off to see Hagrid, with her drawings under one arm.

"What's up with her?" asked Harry, appearing with Ron from their lunch to collect their things for the next lesson. Hermione shook her head. "Men!" She thought and walked out past Harry. Harry and Ron exchanged puzzled shrugs and caught up with Hermione as they reached their history class.

JK Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter and I would never dare claim the characters in this tale are mine.


	2. Hagrid's Laugh

Chapter Two - Hagrid's Laugh  
  
Ginny caught up with Colin Creevey at Hagrid's tuition pen.   
"Where were you this morning?" jeered the Ghast sisters, the identical pony-tailed busy-bodies from Hufflepuff. Ginny ignored them as Hagrid addressed the class.  
  
"Now then, the Bloatie-Spiders we nested last month have begun tae hatch. So I'll be needin' all of you to split into pairs and separate out the Spiders, for it seems they eat each other when born. Off yer go. And don't forget to wear the Gloves this time Colin!"   
  
Colin sidled up to Ginny, trying to hide his bandaged finger he picked up last week. "What have you got there Ginny?" he asked earnestly. "Harry posters?"  
  
"What? Oh good grief, no!" Ginny unfurled one of the scrolls and showed him.  
  
"Looks like an evil rat?" said Colin.  
  
"Looks more like a Fang-Toothed Snaggle if yer ask me," chimed in Hagrid, who had brought over the gloves especially.  
  
"Well, Hermione thought you might like to look at them. Dunno why." flustered Ginny.  
  
"Oh well, aye. They're very nice. Been in the library studying them then?"  
  
"Oh no! I just thought about them, and decided to draw one. Saw it whilst..."  
  
"...Daydreaming eh? That's not so good." Hagrid suddenly looked concerned. Colin and Ginny stared at him.  
  
"Why? Bad news is it? I suspect it's something to do with Harry!" beamed Colin.  
  
"Oh dear no, please..."whispered Ginny, embarrassed at both Colin sounding so daft and even more so that Colin may actually be right.  
  
"Ok everyone, go help the spiders. Colin, go help the Ghast girls will ye please? I need a quiet word with wee Ginny here." Colin went of grumbling to the horrid twins whilst Ginny was taken aside.  
  
"W-What does it mean sir?" muttered Ginny, feeling a little sick inside.  
  
"Och, you don't have to look so worried. The Snaggle appears to those seeking guidance. But they're not too reliable, so any daydreams that appear with big ugly rats in, you have to ignore." smiled Hagrid.  
  
"So they're not dangerous?" whispered Ginny.  
  
"Well, sometimes, but not really, if you ignore them."  
  
"How - how are they in my head?"   
  
"They're not. They project their thoughts out, sometimes for miles."  
  
"But why me?" Ginny was shaken now. She remembered when voices in her head had almost gotten Harry killed before.  
  
"Because? Well, you're probably not feeling too great. And that thing last year, well... You are just vunerable to them that's all. They are only being inquisitive really. To be honest, I think they only want to be friends, as they seem to take pity on their victims." said Hagrid gently.  
  
"So, how are they dangerous?"  
  
"Ginny. Look, they only... they only really go after those who no-longer have, well..." Hagrid looked embarrassed, but Ginny fixed him with a stare, half-intrigue and half-fear. "Ginny, perhaps ahm not the one ye should be telling this too... Are you ok? Do you feel, well, happy?" Ginny thought about her morning, the long walk and the warm sun. All of that beauty, yet somehow, she felt so numb and detached.   
  
"Kind of... well, I'm not sure really... why?" Ginny replied.  
  
Hagrid took a deep breath. Staring sternly into her watery eyes, he stated "Snaggles prey on empty souls. Bodies of those who have given up on life." He squatted down so his face was level with Ginny's and stared compassionately into her eyes. "Ginny, they take those who feel like, well, ending it. Ending their lives."  
  
Ginny felt the numbness again, and a thundering, pounding filled her ears. Through this icy barrier, Ginny saw everyone, heard Hagrid's words and could respond and act as normal. But somehow, it really did not seem to sink in. And within about thirty seconds, the sensation of utter desolation subsided, replaced by waves of warmth and happiness. Wordlessly, she hugged Hagrid, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Thankyou Hagrid," cooed Ginny, "You've... identified what it was... I feel like poo!" She giggled, and Hagrid pulled himself upright again, and gave her a cautious look. Ginny ignored the fact that the class were staring at them. "Oh dear... that's the second teacher I've thanked today - and the last one was Snape! Yuck!" she beamed.  
  
Hagrid's laughter boomed across the grounds, even causing the frisky spiders to stop fidgeting momentarily. "You'll be fine gal. Tell yer what - as you've gotten your scrolls and inks already, why not draw the hatchlings eh?" smiled a benevolent Hagrid.  
  
And despite Colin embarrassing her with his madcap antics with his friends and the snide comments from the Ghast sisters, Ginny drew some nice sketches of her friends having fun as the sky turned a beautiful orange over Hogwarts.  
  



	3. A Helping Hand

Chapter Three - A Helping Hand.  
  
Later that evening, Ginny was sitting quietly in the dormitory. Her friends had found her and they had all gossiped and giggled once more. Ginny left quite relaxed. Even Professor McGonagall had popped in to see her. Hagrid had obviously told her about Ginny, so had rather sweetly dropped in to check.  
  
"Harry..." she whispered to herself once alone again. "I almost killed you, now you're trying to kill me!"   
  
"Ginny?" whispered Hermione by her ear. Ginny turned with a start. "It's okay Ginny. Hagrid told me about the Snaggle...So how do you feel?"  
  
Ginny sighed. "I feel fine. I guess we should talk about Harry now..."  
  
"Of course. I'd love to help, you know that Ginny."  
  
Ginny curled up in Hermione's arms and sighed. Hermione felt a bit awkward. "Erm, Ginny? Shall we go somewhere private for a chat?" But Ginny was too busy crying to hear her. Hermione patted her until Ginny was done.   
  
"I love him. I have tried not to, but I really cannot think about anything else!" sobbed Ginny. Hermione tried to calm her down, hugging Ginny and trying not to cry herself. Ginny sniffed and straightened up. "Oh, look at me." Ginny smiled, "I am soppy." Hermione smiled warmly back. Ginny thanked Hermione and went to bed.  
  



	4. The Box

Chapter Four: The Box   
  
Ginny awoke the next day, glad that it was a Saturday and that there would be no classes today. Her room-mates chattered excitedly about the upcoming contest, hushing slightly at the sight of Ginny, for everyone knew how she felt about Harry.  
  
But today, Ginny really did not mind too much. In fact, Ginny could not care one jot what the others thought of her. She grabbed a grubby old cardboard box from under her bed, and still in her night-dress, she padded into the warm cosy common room.  
  
Everyone noticed her, yet no-one seemed too bothered at her appearance, realising what Ginny must be going through - though Ginny did hear a couple of giggles from some first years. Dumping herself down in her favourite armchair by the fire, she placed the box on her lap and slid back the tatty piece of string that held her box of memories secure.  
  
Inside were scraps of poetry, many sketches and unsent letters all centred on one Harry Potter. Ginny still had a sketch she had done when Harry had first visited their home those years ago...   
  
It was embarrassingly awful.  
  
"That's really cute Ginny" drawled Penny Riven, a clever class-mate who fell out with Ginny last year over an argument about Harry Potter and she had never really gotten back together since. Ginny shot Penny a glance, then kissed the picture and threw it into the fire.  
  
"Oh dear Ginny, finally figured out that Harry does not love you?" smiled Penny, suddenly sympathetic and with a slight quaver of worry in her voice. Ginny smiled back. Penny rallied and threw her arms around Ginny. "Welcome back." she whispered in Ginny's ear.  
  
Ginny felt happiness wash over her. Penny was not a bad girl, but got terribly jealous should her friends not always want to spend time with her. 'Penny the Pain' is what Ginny and her other friends had secretly named her, but Ginny loved having Penny around dearly.   
  
Penny pulled up a chair and soon the pair were going through the box together. Old photos, poems which attempted to rhyme "Harry Potter" with "my heart a-flutter" and many doodles torn from her scrolls and the margins of magic books all went up in the dancing flames.  
  
"Oh my!" gasped Penny! "Do you remember this!" With trembling fingers, Penny passed Ginny a small circular black-rimmed vanity mirror, which glimmered slightly under its magical glamour. Ginny smiled. Both she and Penny had spent two months piecing together a bewitching spell from various trips to the library. And though they were not sure, they were confident the spell had mainly worked.  
  
It should have been that the bearer of the mirror could stare into it and enter the dreams of the victim. The victim was, of course, Harry Potter - and this was thanks to a few hairs stolen from his bed one afternoon.  
  
Ginny had used it only four times last summer, and was tempted to do so again. The first couple of times, the mirror stayed blank all night long. Penny had dozed off next to Ginny and had gone off the project. Yet on the third night of trying, Ginny saw what Harry was dreaming in the mirror. Nothing special really. Something about schoolwork with Hermione, beating up Malfoy and teaching Hagrid to fly a broomstick.  
  
Ginny was so excited that she almost forgot what she had to do. Whispering "Succubitus" into the mirror, Ginny felt her head spin and she saw herself inside the mirror too. Ginny was actually now inside Harry's dream! Harry ignored her, and just as Ginny was getting used to wandering around, Harry had woken up, causing Ginny to snap out of her reverie sharply and leaving her with a nasty headache for the next day or two.  
  
After a week of being pestered by Penny, Ginny once more stayed up all night and the pair watched Harry's dream. This time, he was alone in a big dark room, calling out for his parents. He seemed a little shy and confused. The girls smiled and both whispered "Succubitus" into the mirror.  
  
The pair entered Harry's dream together. As Ginny had been ignored last time, this time she was determined to grab Harry's attention. Both Ginny and Penny had concentrated hard upon their appearance before they had asked to enter the dream, and now both were heavily made-up, wearing sexy black underwear and skimpy nightdresses.  
  
Of course Harry noticed them immediately, if only because both girls stopped to giggle long and hard and point at each other. The pair immediately regained their composure and tried to walk coolly towards Harry, Ginny pausing only to elbow a giggly Penny halfway.  
  
"Hello gorgeous" cooed Penny. Harry went very red and backed away, clearing his throat. He managed a weak, confused smile. Ginny smiled and felt wonderful. She ran up to Harry and hugged him. This must have had some profound effect upon Harry for the girls both found themselves back in Ginny's bed instantly with aching heads.  
  
"Owww! Ginny! You should've played it more cool!" moaned Penny, until she saw tears in Ginny's eyes. "Oh Ginny... Sorry! Guess Us two were too much for him!" and Ginny smiled. The pair giggled about what they had done to poor Harry and spent the following week watching him avoid their gaze and teasing him for not having the stomach for two such "wonderful babes", as Penny had put it.  
  
Penny and Ginny exchanged smiles, but Penny knew that Ginny would not give up the mirror. And Ginny knew she would never use it again. The magic had faded on the mirror slightly and the second headache had stayed longer, causing Penny to faint during a lesson the day after their prank.   
  
Ginny put the box of memories on the fire and went back to her room. Getting dressed and ready for a day out with Penny, she placed the mirror beside her bed and stared into its depths. Ginny saw a beautiful redhead, blossoming with life and opportunity staring back at her. And that girl smiled, wider than any small mirror could hold, brighter than the Autumn sun outside and longer than both Ginny and her reflection had done so for a long time.   
  



	5. Snape's Tea Break

Chapter Five: Snape's Tea Break  
  
Severus Snape entered the Hogwarts Staff Room after a busy morning with his pupils. Potion splashes had bleached his new black robe, so he was not in a particularily good mood.  
  
Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were enjoying a cup of coffee and were too busy talking about Harry Potter and his appearance in the Daily Prophet to even register Severus. He did not really mind, as most of the smoky Staff Room avoided him. All except his usual lunchtime companion, Professor Trelawney. She looked up at Severus with a smile and waved him over.  
  
"Hi Severus. How are the little darlings treating you?"  
  
"I suspect with your astonishing powers my dear Sybil, you already know the answer to that one.", smiled Severus.  
  
Sybil poured him a flowery herbal tea to calm his nerves.  
  
"Nice night tonight. Do you fancy going out?" Sybil asked.  
  
"Why Sybil, you embarrass me so. Yes, I would love to. Same time and place?"   
  
"Oh darling, of course. Then off to the Three 'Sticks for a quick one." Severus grinned at Sybil.  
  
They sat opposite each other, both thankful of the quietness of their corner of the Staff Room. Flitwick was speaking loudly about the sheer stupidity of Muggles as he read from the Daily Prophet gossip section to an unimpressed Dumbledore and the others chatted away quite merrily.  
  
"Saw that note you gave Miss Weasley the other day. Very cute." smiled Severus  
  
"Bit foolish really. I expected you to punish her too you know, that's why I only fined her 5 points for being absent."  
  
"Didn't wish to tread upon a fellow professional's toes."   
  
"Oh my dear Severus, you are getting soft in your old age."  



	6. Brand New Day

Chapter Six: Brand New Day.  
  
Ginny Weasley and her friend Penny Riven raced along the corridors of Hogwarts, late again for History, but then they were never missed.  
  
Ginny felt great. The autumn weather had brought an unexpected warm spell and the golden myriad of afternoon colours outside somehow cheered her up. This morning Hermione and Neville had clubbed together and bought Ginny some sweets from Honeydukes and a couple of trick sweets from Zonko's too. Ginny thought Neville was being really sweet, but she suspected Hermione was trying to match-make them so that Ginny would forget you-know-who.  
  
Penny and Ginny crept into the back of the class. Penny was wearing a new robe today that her doting mother had sent her. Ginny was always a tad jealous of Penny's wardrobe, but Penny always helped Ginny and, as they were about the same size, Penny had offered to tailor her old robes to fit Ginny.   
  
The lesson dragged on, and the pair chatted about clothes and how big brothers were awful - Penny had an older brother called Cedric, but he had graduated last year, so now at least Penny had the run of Hogwarts without having her every move presided over.   
  
Ginny suspected that Penny was taking pity on her, but what the hell. Ginny had been a bit harsh on herself lately, and was feeling fine now that romance was not in the air.  
  
"Boys do get in the way don't they?" she told Penny as they eventually left the class.   
  
"Oh my, yes." sighed Penny. This was the first reference of any kind to Harry Potter that Ginny had made since she burnt her box of memories last Friday and Penny was unsure if this was a good or bad thing. Would she start missing Harry again and wind up leaving her and her friends to go off on a silly crush again? Penny hoped not, but realised that it was up to Ginny, no matter what she did.  
  
"Yeah. Let's promise never to fall in love again eh?" winked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah." smiled Penny nervously. "Oh come on silly - let's go find Annabelle and Kat. I want to know how Kat got on with Draco last night!"   
  
Katrin Sturmdash and Annabelle Lupin were two Hufflepuff friends they had befriended last year through their Astrology classes. Last month, Draco Malfoy had 'accidentally' broken Katrin's wand - which had devastated her as it was a present from her grandmother. So for the past few weeks, Penny, Kat and Annabelle had been plotting their revenge.  
  
"Did you get him Kat?" asked Penny.  
  
Kat, a short and pretty dark-haired girl looked glum. "Oh, hi Ginny. Erm, no. Draco was not going out to Hogsmeade, but he's currently returning fro Hagrid's class, so we're going to go get him now - coming?"  
  
Penny could not be stopped and helped Annabelle with the sack. Ginny looked confused, but Annabelle explained en route. Annabelle was a large and strong girl with long blonde hair. She had been nicknamed 'Hagrid's Little Sister' by the Ghast twins, but one swift slap stop anymore name-calling. Annabelle was strong, but gentle and only got upset if people took issue with her size.  
  
Inside Annabelle's sack was a lot of little eggs, all dark and warty.  
Ginny did not recognise them, but the girls continued on outside and began spreading them all over the leaf covered path, down which Ginny could see Malfoy and his two cronies Goyle and Crabbe. Kat threw and armful of leaves over the eggs to hide them and the four retreated behind a nearby hedge.  
  
"Of course, I never liked Hagrid. Ghastly man." sneered Malfoy.  
  
Ginny looked behind the gruesome trio and her heart leapt as she saw Harry, Hermione and Ron amble along behind. Annabelle saw them too, but pinned Ginny back. "Oh no you don't Ginny." she growled. "You stay here or you'll ruin the ambush!"  
  
The four girls could hardly contain themselves as Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe walked into the carpet of stink-eggs. The eggs once cracked, blossomed forth a noxious green spray which immediately detonated all of the surrounding eggs, until every single egg had exploded. As the green fog cleared, the girls began laughing as the three victims staggered out as crying and gasping wrecks. The girls bounded out and began taunting and jeering them as Harry, Hermione and Ron appeared.  
  
"Damn!" cried Malfoy. "I'll get you for this girls!" he snarled.  
  
The girls giggled, and Malfoy retreated hastily before Harry and the others arrived to gloat. Ron was really impressed by Ginny. "Wow! Did you organise this Ginny?"  
  
"Oh, not... no." she managed, noticing Harry nearby. Penny bounded over.  
  
"Oh Ron, us girls work as a team! It was Kat's idea, Annabelle's eggs and we were here to laugh at Draccy. I mean Draco." Everyone laughed, and this made Ginny relax. Ron had not been too happy lately either for some reason and everything seemed to be coming together nicely.  
  
"I never knew you were so devious" said Harry to Ginny as the seven of them walked back. Ginny blushed, but smiled at him all the same.  
  
"A girl's got to have a bit of mystery to her, don't you know..." she smiled. Harry laughed and the group chatted all the way back.  
  
Kat and Annabelle were happy too. "Oh, I can't wait until I see Malfoy again!" beamed Kat.   
  
"Why's that then?" asked Penny  
  
"Oh Penny! This is only stage one! I intend to punish that brat every week until he apologises for what he did. And even then, I'll probably want to keep on doing it a bit more!" The girls laughed.  
  
Annabelle sidled up to Ginny. She hugged Ginny. "Nice to see you hanging around with us again. We thought we'd all lost you to that Potter you know." And with that she winked at Ginny and left, laughing with Kat.  
  



	7. Girls' Night Out

Chapter Seven: Girls' Night Out  
  
Penny and Ginny wandered back to the common room and walked into their bedroom immediately. Tonight was another outing to Hogsmeade, and this would be their first night out together, so did not want to waste a moment.  
  
After sorting out their robes, and making designs on how to tailor Penny's old uniform, the girls were ready to leave. Penny had arranged to see Kat and Annabelle in Hogsmeade later, but first she wanted to go shopping with her best friend Ginny.  
  
As they left, Ginny paused. "Penny?"  
  
"Yeah Ginny?"  
  
" 'Draccy' ? You don't fancy Malfoy do you?" asked Ginny with a wry smile on her lips.  
  
"Oh don't be silly!" wailed Penny. But Ginny had fixed her with a fierce glare. "Well, he is handsome though isn't he?" grinned Penny.  
  
"Hmmm... All the grief I got for fancying Harry, and now you do this to me!" pouted Ginny.  
  
"Oh, well, it's probably nothing anyway." said a red-faced Penny. The pair began their walk into Hogsmeade.  
  
"How long have you liked 'Draccy' then?"  
  
"Well, every since you left us to chase Harry really. About a year I guess." Penny smiled. She looked relieved to tell someone at long last. "Oh please don't tell anyone will you?" she begged.  
  
"And why shouldn't I? After the time I've had because of Harry?" grumbled Ginny, but she was only pretending and laughed "Of course silly! Guess I'll have to put up with you daydreaming about a boy for a bit then won't I?"'  
  
"Yeah. Sorry. Anyway, enough of men! Let's go to the Three Broomsticks! It's great there!"  
  
As the pair walked along the darkening lane into Hogsmeade, Ginny froze.  
  
"What is it Ginny?" asked a startled Penny.  
  
Wordlessly, Ginny pointed to two figures walking down the lane further up ahead. One was tall man, dressed in black and carrying a large leather bag. The other was a slim woman in an over flowery dress.  
  
"Who are they?", asked Penny. The girls peered hard. "That can't be Snape with Trelawney can it?"   
  
"Wow! It is!" smiled Ginny. "I wonder what's in Snape's bag?"   
"Let's go find out Ginny!" gasped Penny.  
  
The pair shadowed the couple into Hogsmeade as the sun finally went down...  
  



	8. Severus and Sybil's Secret Sanctuary

Chapter Eight: Severus and Sybil's Secret Sanctuary.  
  
Ginny Weasley and her best friend Penny Riven crept along the road into Hogsmeade, silently shadowing Snape and Professor Trelawney, who were walking arm in arm into town. Snape's large bag fascinated the girls and they hurried after them. Once inside Hogsmeade, Snape and Sybil walked on past the Three Broomsticks and into the back-streets.  
  
"Where are they going?" asked Penny, getting bored of this chase and wishing they had gone into the Three Broomsticks instead.  
  
"Oh look, they're going into that house over there. Looks quite big." said Ginny. They saw Snape and Sybil being let in by a man wearing smart black muggle clothes. Penny reached the ground floor window first and stared through inside.  
  
The gaudy curtains behind the glass were open slightly and the girls could see Snape and Sybil greeting the same man. After a while, Snape and Sybil disappeared.  
  
"I wonder what they are up to?" asked Ginny.  
  
The host in the room, dressed head to foot in a black suit and wearing a smart bow tie began moving what little furniture there was from the centre of the room and set up a strange looking muggle machine.   
  
And then Snape and Sybil re-entered the room. Penny and Ginny almost fell over backwards in surprise, for Snape too was wearing a smart black muggle suit and as for Sybil, well she looked amazing, if a little loud, in her brightly coloured dress which sparkled. The pair noticed that the room had darkened and a single glowing rotating sphere had appeared in the centre of the ceiling.  
  
The girls were stunned and both jumped when the muggle machine started to play a scratchy waltz. The host seemed to be talking briefly to the pair and stiffly, they began to dance.  
  
"This is fantastic!" gasped Penny. "I wish everyone could see this!" The pair giggled as Snape and Sybil began their dancing lesson. Ginny could not believe it. Snape dancing! Ever since she started Hogworts, she had despised Snape, even fearing him on occasion. Now she felt an enormous relief. Snape was Dancing and it looked like her was in love with Professor Trelawney!  
  
Penny was pointing to the host and laughing whenever Snape or Sybil got it wrong and the music was stopped and the host gave them a quick word of advice. "This is great!" sighed Penny. But she noticed that Ginny was a bit quiet. "Are you okay Ginny?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I just wish someone would ask me to the winter dance." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Aw come on. Don't go all soppy on me girl! Hey, let's get down to the pub!" beamed Penny. Feeling a warm glow of happiness spread throughout her, Ginny agreed and could not wait to tell Annabelle and Kat about their discovery. And of course Ginny had pooled her money and wanted to buy lots of stuff and get something for Hermione and Neville, who had been so supportive lately.  
  
As the pair started back into Hogsmeade, a voice called out from the darkness.  
  
"Hello again girls." Draco Malfoy stepped from the shadows, alone for a change. He was grinning evilly. Ginny and Penny warily glanced to each other, then looked at him.  
  
"What's up Draco?" trembled Penny, smiling at Draco. Ginny felt annoyed at this, for she was ready to kill the little brat.  
  
"Oh you know, nothing much. Just thought I'd see how my little adversaries are doing." he replied. And then Draco turned to the shadows and shouted "Now!" Goyle and Crabbe loomed out of the shadows and grabbed the girls. Goyle pinned Penny and Ginny was trapped in Crabbe's grasp.  
  
"Come on girls. Time for revenge." drawled Malfoy. Penny and Ginny were dragged into a small copse of trees which was just outside of Hogsmeade itself.  
  
"What are you going to do to us?" asked Penny.  
  
"It's what I'm going to do to him when I get free he should be thinking about!" snarled Ginny.  
  
Draco Malfoy laughed. "Oh don't worry. Just returning the compliment you girls paid me earlier." he laughed. "Ok boys, hold them against the trees."  
  
Goyle wrapped Penny's shaking armed behind her and around an old birch tree. Draco smiled and muttered "intanglius" and small stubby branches curled out of the trunk and around Penny's arms and waist, fixing her to the tree.  
  
"Please no!" sobbed Penny. "Draco, I..." but Penny began to cry too much to speak further. Ginny was bound to her birch next to Penny. Silently, she fumed and vowed a great revenge on that brat.  
  
After Malfoy and his cronies were satisfied that the girls were secure, Malfoy turned to his prisoners. "Well, enjoy the night girls! The spell wears off at dawn, by which time you will be in so much trouble for being out late. And of course there is no evidence that I did a thing! Enjoy you last night at Hogworts girls!" he cackled, and he beckoned for Goyle and Crabbe to follow and the terrible three left. At the edge of the copse of trees, he turned to the girls. "And don't try calling for help, as I've cast a barrier around these trees to stop the sound escaping!" And to prove the point, he stepped backwards and mouthed "You see?"   
  



	9. The Long Still Night

Chapter Nine: The Long Still Night.  
  
Ginny and Penny looked at each other in the faint moonlight in the cold dark copse of trees. Penny was shaking and crying so much now. Ginny remained composed and wished she could comfort Penny more.  
  
"Hey Penny. Relax girl. We'll be ok. That Draco is as good as dead!" Ginny sneered.  
  
"Draccy's Okay. He'll be back in a minute." sniffed Penny.  
  
"Oh please. Was I this bad with Harry?" Penny silence was a definite answer. "Okay, so I was this bad. But look where that got me? Ridiculed by the whole of Hogwarts. Penny, forget him."  
  
"Yeah you're right" grinned Penny. "So how do we get out of here then?"  
  
The pair struggled to free their hands, but it was useless. Their wands were just out of reach in their pockets as well. Neither of them had really paid enough attention during McGonagall's lessons to be able to move and levitate objects, so the wands stayed put.  
  
"Well, this is great! I'm freezing my bits off out here!" moaned Penny.  
  
But Ginny was not listening. Something was moving in the bushes behind her.  
  
"Penny." she whispered.  
  
"When I get hold of Draccy, I'll beat him to a pulp!"  
  
"Penny!" hissed Ginny. The movements were getting louder and closer.  
  
"He thinks he's so clever and strong. When I get back, I'll make sure Dumbledore get's him expelled!" Penny was ranting now, and was shaking in both panic and rage.  
  
"Penny! Be quiet! There's something moving behind me!" squealed Ginny.  
  
Penny yelped a stifled scream. "I want to go home! Help me Ginny! I can't handle this!"  
  
Ginny felt that familiar cold numbness of sheer panic and desolation sweep over her again. Nothing seemed real and all she could here was the rustling behind them. Penny had stopped too and the pair listened in silence and the creeping, crawling sounds spread out behind them both. The night seemed drained of all other animal sounds and her heart was pounding blood into her ears.  
  
Ginny stared up into the starry night sky through a break in the light canopy above and prayed. She hoped that it was only Draco returning to taunt them. She prayed it was Annabelle and Kat come to rescue them. Even Snape or perhaps Harry himself turning up would have been great.  
  
And then Penny screamed.  
  
A short sharp yelp of pain snapped Ginny out of her reverie. "Penny?" asked Ginny, craning around to see her friend.  
  
"Ginny. Something has gotten hold of me. Ow! It hurts Ginny! Get it off me!" screamed Penny.   
  
Ginny could see a carpet of thick brambles slithering through the trees behind her, entwining themselves around Penny's tree. Tentative barbed tendrils had begun to snake around the trunk and around Penny's ankle. Penny tried to kick the bramble away, but this caused the thorns to dig in deeper. Her new robes were already speckled with blood from her cuts. Penny began to wail and thrash about in blind panic and agony.  
  
Ginny had remained calm and had noticed that the brambles were going more for Penny than herself. "Penny! Stop moving! It must be being attracted to your sound!" cried Ginny. But Penny was not listening, and now anguish filled her voice as the brambles began to wrap around her legs and thighs, tearing her new robe as it slowly slid around her vunerable body.  
  
"Penny?" whispered Ginny, but not the brambles were around Penny's arms and across her chest. Blood was dripping into the dark earth below her and Penny passed out as the brambles closed around her throat.  
  
"Penny!" screamed Ginny. Ginny remained quiet and quite still. She sobbed under her breath as the brambles began to feed on the unconscious Penny, rustling occasionally and seeming to glow a dull purple in the darkness.  
  
Ginny looked around for some help. She looked around for anything that might free them. Penny's silent body oozed blood into the ravenous parasitic mass of brambles. Minutes went by and Ginny began to lose all sense of time.   
  
"Please... anybody please help me." prayed Ginny, her face wet with tears, her mind delirious with fear. "I will do anything. Please help us." she begged, collapsing in her bonds as she begged, weeping with grief.  
  
Ginny froze as a single twig snapped right behind her tree.  
  



	10. Salvation at a Price

Chapter Ten: Salvation at a Price.  
  
Ginny could hear nothing. She had stopped breathing and wished Penny would wake up. Small, scurrying footsteps crept closer. Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A cold numbness was taking its grip, but Ginny did not shiver in the cold crisp night. She counted to three under her breath then forced her eyes opened wide. Before her stood a rat. It was standing up upon it's hind legs and holding a large twig in it's paws, snapped neatly in two. It was smiling at her in a most frightening way. All of it's vicious teeth were bared in it's grin.  
  
"Please help me." whispered Ginny hoarsely.  
  
"Trade?" rasped the rat in a scratchy, manevolent voice.  
  
"What? Please just help Penny. Please!" Ginny was starting to getting hysterical. The rat smiled, throwing away the twig and bounding up to Ginny's bonds. With it's sharp teeth, it splintered Ginny's binds. Ginny collapsed, exhausted, to the floor.  
  
"Fine?" rasped the rat. Ginny nodded wearily.  
  
"Penny... Can you help her please..." begged Ginny.  
  
The rat considered this. "Trade?" it smirked.  
  
"I have nothing on me, but I promise to help. If you help Penny free... Please?"  
  
Noiselessly, the rat bounded to Penny. It muttered and the brambles retracted carefully yet quickly from Penny. The rat then devoured the wooden binds. Ginny was up and over in time to catch Penny as she slid from the tree. Ginny saw Penny's beautiful new robe was in tatters, but thankfully seemed only scratched by her ordeal. Ginny laid Penny down, fighting the urge to cry or be weak as Penny needed her to be strong. Penny was breathing fine, and was groaning in a fitful sleepy state.  
  
"Thankyou." sighed Ginny. But looking up, Ginny saw the rat had gone.  
  
"Ginny?" groaned Penny. "Oww. I feel terrible." Penny was sitting up and examining her many scratches. "I feel sick. Let's go home Ginny.  
  
"Come on, we should get back." smiled Ginny, relieved that Penny seemed fine.  
  
The fear and numbness had sub-sided now and a terrible anger gripped Ginny. "No, let's go find Professor Trelawney first. I want Malfoy expelled for this!" Ginny helped Penny upright and supported her tattered and bloody body against her.  
  
"No, really Ginny, Let's get home eh?" Penny grimaced.  
  
"Penny, we should get help. I can't carry you home on my own!" But Ginny stopped ranting when she heard Penny's sobs. Penny loved Draco and Ginny knew that no matter what he did to her, Penny would remain loyal to him.  
  
A pair of watchful eyes followed Ginny as she dragged her best friend clear of the dark copse of trees and back into Hogsmeade.  
  



	11. The Sacrifice

Chapter Eleven: The Sacrifice.  
  
The pair avoided everyone one their way back and amazingly no one stopped to bother them on their way the Gryffindor common room. Penny was able to walk freely by now and had taken a brief rest to tidy herself up. Her robes were shabby and all of the scratches were well hidden from view under her robes. She had a scarf around her throat to hid the red scratches and they only drew a few cursory looks as they slipped through and into their bed chamber.  
  
Ginny wordlessly stripped Penny and put her to bed. The scratches were not so bad, but Penny was shaken up. Pulling the curtains closed around them, Ginny lay next to Penny as she dozed off to a well deserved sleep. Ginny remained there, staring at the cuts on her best friend. Angry at the way a simple prank had gotten out of hand. Furious that Penny would deny that Malfoy had done anything wrong. And terrified to look at the rat, perched at the foot of the bed.  
  
Tearfully, Ginny turned to the rat. The rat strode up to her across Penny's bed and smiled warmly. "Friend." it smiled.  
  
Ginny was unsure what to do. Did the rat mean that it was her friend? Was it after her friend? "So, what do you want from me?" grimaced Ginny.  
  
The rat raised itself level with Ginny's nose. It's beady eyes bore into her terrified eyes. "You. Dream a last dream. If happy, you free. If not, you come with me."  
  
Ginny looked at the rat. "You're a Snaggle aren't you. You think I have given up do you? Well, you can just clear off!" Ginny snarled.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" asked a sleepy Penny.  
  
Ginny instinctively turned to Penny, cursing herself as she did. For as she turned her head back, Ginny already knew the Snaggle had fled.  
  



	12. The Good Advice

Chapter Twelve: The Good Advice  
  
Ginny left Penny after she was sure that Penny was fast asleep. Sneaking into her own bed, Ginny could not sleep. Even though it was fairly early, the pair had gone through a lot together. Restless, Ginny got up and grabbed Penny's torn robes. Ginny sat in bed and decided to mend them, hoping it would send her to sleep and not allow her to worry about any other nonsense. Using her wand, she whispered 'fabricatumulis' and slowly, the tip of the wand emitted a small blue network of glowing lines. Into this Ginny fed a length of thread and used the wand to seal up the many tears.  
  
Her diligence got her all of the seams and tears fixed, but when she emerged from the bed, it was late and the dormitory was dark. The other students had come crashing in, but had somehow not disturbed the pair. Ginny had thought about Kat and Annabelle as she mended Penny's robes. Harry Potter kept on entering her thoughts too, but this was a familiar daydream that had plagued her since her childhood; Harry would be carrying her simpering frame away from all of her troubles and they would end up happy, married and together for the rest of their lives. She blushed at the idea now she thought about it, feeling a pang of pain in her chest too.  
  
Ginny decided that Kat and Annabelle should help her beat up that brat Malfoy soon. The sooner the better. Oh, how she hated him. But even this anger was overshadowed by the gnawing fear that the Snaggle was after her soul. Hagrid had told her to keep happy. Ginny smiled to herself as she imagined Malfoy neck deep in a pit of snakes. That smile stayed on her face for quite a while.  
  
Ginny hung the repaired robe on the chair by Penny's bed and slipped out into the common room. To her surprise, Colin Creevey and Neville Longbottom were still up chatting, whilst Harry and Ron played chess in the far corner.  
  
"Hi sis. Good night?" called Ron as Harry inadvertedly let another of his knights get slain by Ron's defence.  
  
"Yeah. Really different," managed Ginny, "We got into all kinds of adventures with Penny. You guys?"  
  
Harry cursed as Ron deftly moved up reinforcements on the board. "Quiet night really. We went into Hogsmeade. Ha! Heard about Malfoy?" smirked Ron.  
  
"No?" smiled Ginny numbly. She padded over to a chair near Ron and sat down furtively. "What happened?"   
  
"He got bitten by a snake! Didn't die though, but we heard his face got bloated up and turned bright red. A little Green Puffa got him as he was picking on some first years outside the Three ' Sticks. Oh, it made our night didn't it Harry?"  
  
Harry turned around to face Ginny and looked as though he was finally losing interest in the game. "What? Oh yeah. Malfoy's ok now of course, but he was in such a bad mood when he got back that old Filch caught him kicking the toilet doors in anger that he also earned himself detention too!" The boys laughed. Ginny smiled and caught herself staring at Harry as her resumed his study of the chess board. The faithful pieces had gathered around the king, who was giving an impressive speech, but the pawns had yet to see a win under Harry and were idly chatting and smoking and did not take much notice. Ginny smiled to herself. Malfoy in a pit of snakes? And tonight he gets bitten, how ironic!   
  
Ginny bit her lip and leaned close to Harry. Harry paused as he was about to make his move, frozen with the startling actions of Ron's shy little sister.  
  
"Harry?" she purred close to his ear.  
  
"Oh Ginny, what is it?" grumbled Harry, reclining away from Ginny. He was used to her pestering her and had become as tired of her as he was of Colin.  
  
"Move you bishop to check his queen. Double check." whispered Ginny. Straightening up, she smiled sweetly at Ron. "Don't get over confident Ron," she giggled. And with that, she winked at Harry and returned to a seat with Colin and Neville. Harry smiled to himself and his king spread the news. The pawns cheered and patted their faithful bishop on the back.  
  
Colin was chatting inanely about what he had seen at Hogsmeade tonight. Neville stood up as Ginny approached and sat down cheerfully when Ginny did so.  
  
"Hello Ginny. How are you?" he asked politely.  
  
"Oh, I could not be better." she grinned maliciously. "And you two party animals? How are you tonight." The boys coughed nervously.  
  
"Oh well," yawned Colin, "busy day tomorrow, see you then Ginny." With that, he got up and went to bed.  
  
Ron was casting evil accusing glances at Ginny as she stood up and sat next to Neville. Harry beamed at her, which secretly thrilled Ginny no end.  
  
"Neville?" she asked when she sat down.  
  
"Yes. Ginny?" he managed.  
  
"How would you avenge someone hurting your best friend?"  
  
"Erm... Dunno why?"  
  
"Oh come on! Say if I beat up Ron..."  
  
"...as if..." called out nosey Ron.  
  
"...shut-up Ron! Say if I hit him. How would you as a friend retaliate?"  
  
"He'd hit them back wouldn't you Neville?" called Ron.  
  
"I would make them make a fool of themselves," called out Harry. "That's what I'd do with Malfoy anyway. Not much of a challenge, but it never fails!" and the two boys laughed at this.  
  
Neville sat in deep thought, staring into Ginny's eyes all the while. Eventually, he admitted "Revenge would only worsen it. Love them back I say."   
  
Ginny sneered. "Oh Neville, you are so wet sometimes!" and promptly went to bed.  
  



	13. Ginny's Revenge

Chapter Thirteen: Ginny's Revenge.  
  
Ginny had not slept all night long. Every time she dozed off, she feared she may see her own death and promptly tossed and turned to stay awake.  
  
Penny and a weary Ginny carried on with lessons as if nothing had happened for the following day. Annabelle and Kat were angry with them for not finding them at Hogsmeade and Ginny was desperate to explain, but every time it came up, Penny skilfully changed the subject.  
  
The exhausted looking pair were returning to the common room at the end of a long day's work when they saw Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe walking towards them. Penny grasped Ginny's arm and she looked terribly pale. Ginny thought her friend may be sick or even faint. Oh, how she hated that Malfoy!  
  
"Well girls. Nice to see you here." sneered Malfoy. "And I wonder how that happened?"  
  
"Just go away Malfoy" said Ginny flatly.  
  
"Oh please girls. It was only a bit of fun? We came back a little later, but somehow, you had broken free. Guess the trees weren't strong enough to stop Annabelle perhaps?" he gloated.  
  
Penny sighed and slumped against the wall, almost pulling Ginny over. Penny whispered "I knew you'd come back." and she smiled whimsically. The boys looked suitably embarassed. Malfoy motioned them to leave to avoid further embarassment, but as the trio pushed past, Ginny grabbed Malfoy's lapel.  
  
Leaning into his ear, she whispered "Can I have a word?"  
  
Malfoy stopped and looked ready to push Ginny away, but Ginny carried on regardless. "Penny saved you from expulsion last night." He froze. His lumbering bodyguards and Penny all stared at him, though Malfoy was sure that his conversation was remaining confidential.  
  
"Ginny don't. Please," sobbed Penny.  
  
Ginny pushed on "We were attacked. Something in the forest grabbed Penny. Because of you, she is covered in scratches and cuts. But do you know why you are still here you little worm? Because she loves you, you idiot! Now get out of my sight, for believe me, 'Draccy', you had better watch yourself around me from now on. Okay?"  
  
Malfoy snorted a laugh, but he caught sight of the scarf around Penny's throat. They stared briefly into each others sad eyes before bravado took the better of Malfoy and he barked at the other two to leave.  
  
"Please don't get involved Ginny." begged Penny as the carried on.  
  
"I only threatened him a little. Don't worry Penny, I'll make sure he learns his lesson, then you can have him ok?" blurted Ginny. Ginny stopped and held her forehead. It had been pounding all afternoon and all she wanted to do was sleep.  
  
Penny looked concerned and she helped Ginny back to the common room. Finding the nearest chair when they got in, Penny sat Ginny down. "Get some rest girl, I'll get you some tea. Okay?" doted Penny. Ginny drowsily looked around. Sitting next to her was Harry and Neville.   
  
"Are you ok Ginny?" asked Harry. Neville looked at Harry nervously. "I'll go help Penny with that tea" volunteered Harry. Ginny nodded, yet Neville remained close. He hovered and then sat next to Ginny.   
  
"Hi." he said. "You need a rest. Shame."  
  
"Shame?" managed Ginny. "Why? Have plans for me do you Neville?" she smiled woozily.  
  
"Well..." Ginny turned to look at a red-faced Neville. "I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me. You know. The winter dance thingy. If you don't mind." he continued, eyes-closed.  
  
Ginny could not take this in. Neville looked embarassed. "Sorry. Forget I mentioned it. Silly really." he said, staring purposefully at Harry as he sat back down.   
  
Penny had returned and Harry took the tea from her and gave it to Ginny. Neville got up and let Penny sit down too. Ginny took the tea and felt strangely numb. It was all rather sweet, she thought. She looked at Harry and as she sipped the tea, glanced up at Neville.  
  
Putting the cup down, Ginny stood up suddenly and said "Sorry everyone. I have to go to bed." Tears were forming in her eyes and everything seemed to Ginny to be in the past tense now. Resignation had set in and with the attitude that tomorrow would never come, Ginny leant forward and kissed Harry on the cheek. Straightening up, she smiled at Neville and simply said "Yes Neville. Love to." Ginny then waved good-bye to them all, even a stunned Penny, and stumbled off to bed. Penny tried to follow her, but Ginny said she only needed a lie down.  
  
"Come and wake me in a bit. Promise?" sniffed Ginny.  
  
"Yes. Of course. But Ginny what's up?" worried Penny.  
  
"I just need to sleep is all." smiled Ginny. Ginny closed the door on Penny and walked to her bed. Standing at the foot of the bed was the Snaggle.  
  
"Ready?" it asked.  
  
"Oh go away. Let me sleep." sighed Ginny, and pulled the curtain closed around her bed. The soft white pillow sucked the very consciousness out of her and Ginny fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.  
  



	14. The Discovery

Chapter Fourteen: The Discovery  
  
  
Tentatively, Ginny stepped off of the invisible ledge and into the blue. Everything was a deep and glorious sky blue. Nothing but a cooling breeze touched her. Falling endlessly, Ginny sank into the realms of her death.  
  
Penny discovered Ginny's body. After shaking Ginny for several minutes in disbelief, Penny let out a scream. The common room immediately filed in to see what was wrong. Professor McGonagall was called and as they waited, Hermione comforted Ron as Harry tried desperately to shake Ginny awake before being pulled off by a compassionate Neville.  
  
Ginny looked around and realised that the blue sky was fading to black. Far below, a landscape of lights and fires burned dimly. Above her, distant calls seemed to be screaming her name.  
  
"Are you sure you should be here Ginny?" asked a compassionate and gentle female voice. Ginny turned and sitting in mid-air next to her was the Snaggle.  
  
Penny stormed out, not being able to stand the closeness anymore. Everyone was trying to reassure her, but she just felt so claustrophobic. Madame Pomfrey almost ran into her as Penny was fleeing the common room.  
  
Outside, some pupils had overheard the gossip about Ginny and amoungst them stood Draco. Penny pushed past him before he could say a word and ran out into the grounds.  
  
Ron, Fred and George were distraught and were allowed to stay as Madame Pomfrey ushered everyone else out. Harry was led away by Hermione, shaking and muttering to himself. No longer a brave and heroic figure, he looked utterly and profoundly lost. Hermione was silent and hugged him as they reached the common room.  
  
Ginny looked around as details of the city below became more and more apparent. The city seemed like a large and sprawling medieval village, yet was so big it spread from horizon to horizon. People below looked up and began to wave at Ginny.  
  
"Now, as part of the deal you have made, I am contractually obliged to inform you that you still may redeem yourself, providing you answer both willingly and truthfully to the questions." chimed the Snaggle in her best air-stewardess voice.  
  
"Let me go home! Help!" screamed Ginny, as if suddenly realising for the first time her predicament.  
  
The Snaggle cocked her head to one side and smiled at Ginny kindly. "Oh, please don't fret. You are in no danger, and free to leave whenever you wish." smiled the Snaggle. Ginny did not trust it's rodent-like features one bit.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor Trelawney pushed through the buzzing Gryffindor common room and into Ginny's bedroom wordlessly. Hagrid appeared soon after and was there to re-assure everyone that Ginny would be fine and for that everyone to get to the main hall for breakfast immediately.  
  
Neville Longbottom hid behind one of the room's curtains until the common room was completely empty. As the last sounds of Hagrid's entourage headed for the main hall, Neville pressed his ear to the bedroom door.  
  
"I've tried to raise her, but it's no use unless she makes the effort..." sighed Madame Pomfrey from behind the door.  
  
"Then we shall have to wait." sighed a weary Dumbledore.  
  
"You boys, hold onto your sister. Tell her you love her. Quick!" barked Snape and Neville could hear Ginny's brothers lamenting.  
  
Neville stepped backwards into the common room, smiled, and raced into his bedroom.  
  
Ginny grasped the Snaggle's hand as the ground loomed up. The Snaggle tutted to herself and with a simple hand gesture, the two slowed and slowed until, they landed like two feathers on the cobbled streets of the dark city.  
  
"Welcome to my home." smiled the Snaggle.  
  
Around Ginny, the ancient houses were well-lit and some of the inhabitants had come outside to see their new arrival. Many were dressed in archaic robes and fashions. There were many men and women, of various ages. The creepiest thing about them, though Ginny, was that they looked both happy and normal.  
  



	15. The Secret Friendship

Chapter Fifteen: The Secret Friendship.  
  
Draco lost his bodyguards and followed Penny at a distance into the hedged gardens. The biting cold morning was hinting that winter would soon be arriving. Draco was wearing his cloak, but Penny was still in her dressing gown.   
  
Penny was sobbing heavily upon a stone bench as Draco sat next to her. He noticed the scratches around her bare ankles, forearms and throat. Draco had caused these and felt a deep pang of guilt.  
  
Penny felt the warmth of Draco's cloak around her shoulders and turned to stare blearily into Draco's eyes. Draco looked a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Are...are you ok Penny?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." she managed. "I feel better now." she purred as she threw her arms around a startled Draco's neck and hugged him, bursting into tears as she did so. Draco tentatively hugged Penny back.  
  
From the far side of the hedge garden, Crabbe and Goyle stared, dumbfounded, at the pair in each others arms.  
  
"Flipping heck" sighed Crabbe. Goyle nudged him.  
  
"Let's leave him alone for a bit then. With her around, we'll have more free time." sneered Goyle and the pair wandered back into Hogwarts chuckling.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat wordlessly in the library. They could not face breakfast. Hermione spoke first.   
"Harry. It's not your fault. Ginny's been through a lot lately."  
  
Harry felt wretched. In his mind, he kept on replaying all the times he had dismissed Ginny's advances as nothing more than childish thoughts, when all that time, Harry had been hurting her more than any Crucio spell.   
  
Tears wanted to well up in his eyes, but Harry swallowed hard. Being the bravest and most famous boy in school, he had a reputation to keep. Hermione looked into his eyes and held his hand, wishing for once that Harry would open up to her and let it all out. The two stared at each other wordlessly, but through their eyes, communicated ten thousand words of pain, anguish and frustration.  
  
Eventually, Harry whispered "If only there was something we could do?"  
  
Hermione thought. "Perhaps there is something..." she said distantly.  
  



	16. Ginny's Hero

Chapter Sixteen: Ginny's Hero.  
  
Ginny shivered despite the warm night air. The Snaggle stood next to her as the crowd gathered around her.  
  
"What is it I must do?" trembled Ginny.  
  
"Well, all I do is ask you questions, and you answer them." smiled the Snaggle. "If you tell the truth, you are free. If you lie, then you are punished."  
  
"Oh well. Sounds Easy." lied Ginny.  
  
"Ok. Firstly, Relax. My name is Haleni." smiled the Snaggle.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." lied Ginny again.  
  
"Look, we're not all that bad you know!" said Haleni. Ginny thought the Snaggle looked a bit annoyed. "Okay then. We will begin." smiled Haleni. The crowd began to applaud and cheer.  
  
"Good luck Ginny." called one hooded young man from the crowd. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but Ginny chose to ignore it for now.  
  
"Ok then Haleni. What are the questions."  
  
"Easy. First, are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, come on. I wanna go home!" Ginny was beginning to feel weird and slightly numb again.  
  
"Ok. Ginny Weasley. Do you love Harry Potter?"  
  
"Why yes! Of course I do! Everyone knows that!"  
  
Suddenly, there was movement from the crowd. The hooded youth bounded out of the crowd - it was Harry! "Come on Ginny! You've proved you have something to come back for! Take my hand quick!"  
  
Haleni ordered the crowd to grab Harry. Ginny ran to him.  
  
"But how?" Ginny asked as she fought to free herself from Haleni and bobbed her way through the throng.  
  
"Hermione knew about your mirror, she used it to project me into your dreams! But hurry!" yelled Harry as he dodged the hands of the crowd.  
  
Ginny was within a few feet of him now and weaving through the arms of her captors, she made one last lunge for Harry's hand whilst Haleni was muttering a spell from behind her.  
  
Neville Longbottom dressed in his finest robes that he would be wearing to the Winter Ball. Having finished, he admired himself in the mirror. He looked great. With great care and delicacy, he picked up a small drawing of Ginny he had made and clung it to his breast. He then bowed to himself in the mirror and began, very gracefully, to dance as if Ginny were in his arms.  
  
"Come to the dance with me please Ginny." he whispered.  
  
Hermione finished the spell and she and Harry were able to see into Ginny's dream through Hermione's mirror. Harry let out a gasp.   
  
"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I'm already in her dream somehow!" said Harry, "Come on!"   
  
And the pair of them entered the dream, coming through at the rear of the crowd to try and reach Ginny before she reached Harry's imposter.   
  
But they had arrived too late! Ginny's hand grabbed the dashing Harry and suddenly, she felt terribly sick. Harry and Hermione fell backwards from Ginny's dream into reality with terrible migraines.  
  
Harry wrapped his strong Arms around Ginny as the pair of the lay in his bed. Ginny felt relieved that it was all a ghastly dream and snuggled back into Harry for Warmth.  
  
Dumbledore held Madam Pomfrey's hand as Ginny seemed to give up the fight. Snape comforted Sybil Trelawny and the Weasley brothers were silent.  
  
Haleni stood over Ginny in the empty village street.  
  
"You have failed." she whispered sadly. Picking up Ginny's body, Haleni took her indoors. Ginny eyes were glazed as if watching some private dream. Haleni pushed open her hut door and laid Ginny on the table.  
  



	17. A New Dance

Chapter Seventeen: A New Dance.  
  
As Haleni returned to close her door, she noticed a scrap of paper in the street outside. Ginny must have had that in her pocket, she thought. It was a crumpled note. On it, in a boy's handwriting, were many crossings out and clumsy lines of text. Haleni took the note inside to get a better look. "You have always been like the stars, shimmering behind everything, glowing intently - the winter's ball with me?" deciphered Haleni.   
  
And then Haleni smiled.  
  
Ginny lay in Harry's arms, staring through the window, she realised it was snowing outside. Slipping from Harry, she padded naked to the window. Outside the snow was settling, but something was bothering her about the way the snow was falling. Stepping outside, she was still quite warm and the snow was not wet or cold. She stooped and picked up a handful of the white stuff. It was shredded paper. Ginny stared at it, and noticed the occasional letter on the odd scrap of pulp.  
  
Smiling, Haleni appeared next to Ginny. "They are unwritten letters to you."  
  
"Somebody's writing to me?" smiled Ginny.  
  
"Well, Ginny, haven't you written letters to Harry and never dared give him a single one?"  
  
Ginny stared at the snowy scene. Slowly the city of darkness was being smothered and erased. Ginny laughed. "Oh no. Not Neville!"  
  
And laughing, Ginny faded.  
  
Ginny was swamped with kisses and cuddles and everyone told her how much they had missed her. Harry and Hermione eventually turned up with sore heads and Draco was even holding Penny's hand when they finally got to see Ginny. Ginny was secretly impressed, for Draco was being normal, even in front of Harry! "Perhaps there's hope for you yet?" smiled Ginny to herself.  
  
A few days later, Ginny waited until Neville was alone and went up to him and kissed him. Neville almost fainted, and in his panic, knocked over a table with flowers on, smashing the vase and sending Neville crashing onto his backside.  
  
Everyone laughed in the common room, but Ginny did not mind. "I think you need a few lessons in grace and decorum. Come on. I know somewhere we can go and practice for the Winter Ball."  
  
And with that, Ginny and Neville spent the evening in Hogsmeade, dancing like muggles with Snape and Sybil's friend, an elderly muggle called Mr Toonly - who was more than happy to teach the pair.   
  
Try as she might, Ginny still thought of Harry as they danced the night away. But Neville was kind, gracious and a wonderful dancer - once he got the better of his poor nerves. "Maybe he's not Harry," she thought, "but then Harry is not everything I'm after either." They clung together as they danced.  
  
Haleni watched them through the crack in the curtain and smiled. Haleni looked around sadly. Where did a Snaggle go when she was lonely and afraid? Haleni shrugged. There would be others to talk to soon enough.  
  
THE END  



End file.
